Centerpieces are known to be used on table tops to provide table decoration. Centerpieces may also provide functional features such as the ability to hold items. U.S. Pat. No. D121,119 discloses one type of a centerpiece.
It is also known that balloons that are filled with a substance, such as helium, which is lighter than the surrounding ambient air, must be restrained in some fashion otherwise the balloon will escape upwards under influence of the helium. U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,391 discloses a balloon anchor in the form of a weight that can be placed on a desk or table to restrain a balloon that is connected to the weight by a tether.
The present inventors recognized the need to eliminate the use of bulky weights, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,391, for anchoring balloons in or adjacent to centerpieces or other decorative containers. The present inventors recognized the need to provide a balloon anchor that is more compact and does not require the extra space occupied by weighted anchors.
The present inventors recognized the need for a table centerpiece that provides a device for holding balloons from a central location of the centerpiece. The present inventors recognized the need for a balloon anchor that could be covered and concealed within a centerpiece, by decorative, edible, or otherwise useful fill materials, so that the balloon anchor is not visible. The present inventors recognized the need for a combined centerpiece and balloon anchor. The present inventors recognized the need for a balloon anchor that could be used with existing containers and centerpieces. The present inventors recognized the need for a balloon anchor that is releasably attachable to a centerpiece.